Forsis
by Meowzzah
Summary: Its hardly been a year, and the gang is already found an adventure: a very dangerous one. Not to mention they meet up with the 'supposedly' dead Organization. Can they survive when danger lurks behind every corner?
1. The Disc

"Life at the islands sure hasn't changed all that much for the year or so that we left it, huh, Sora?"

The gang was all there, contently sitting on the soft, sandy beach. The sun was just setting and, of course, it was absolutely beautiful out. Who could resist this chance to just chill'ax with close friends, and just talk? The one who had spoken was obviously Riku, the oldest of the three and probably the most mature, cool and collective. On either side of the the silver-haired teen was Sora, the way too optimistic, naive brunette, who just so happened to be the one and only keyblade master, and Kairi, the almost as cheerful redhead. Of course, Riku and Kairi could wield a keyblade, but they certainly were not the chosen one.

"Not at all, Riku," Sora replied casually, flopping onto his back with hands behind his head. His trademark, goofy grin was there, of course. Kairi sighed, shaking her head with a playful scowl set to play.

"Why would it change, Sora? Destiny Island will always be - and hopefully will be - the same as it always was." She was obviously trying to sound all perky, but the mood was starting to get all gloomy, and of course, Riku had to spoil it more by pointedly adding, "We've all changed pretty drastically. Who's to say that our beloved island couldn't do the same? One can never know."

Sora was all thoughtful for a moment, grin vanishing almost as suddenly as it had appeared. Sitting up straight, he punched his friend in the arm with a scold. "Great, you ruined the mood. Do you always have to be the party-pooper, Riku? Just because your oh-so much older than us. By, what, a year?" 'Pffting' for the moment, the brunette was suddenly sorry for the way his close buddy looked all glum and downcast. "Man, I'm sorry. Didn't mean it in a bad way."

"He didn't mean it, Riku, no worries." Casting her brunette friend a warning glare, the redhead patted the older teen gently on the shoulder.

"Oh, I know. Things just slip. Just more than usual..." Riku added half to himself, and quietly. Grunting, he heaved himself up and planted fists on his hips, glowering at them both affectionately. "C'mon. Lets not all get moody and mushy here. We have time to just be ourselves, and relax." When Kairi and Sora only looked at each other with those smiles of theirs, he stomped a foot, crossing his arms in a feigned, fed-up way. "Like gosh, how much times do I have to say it?"

"Yeah, Kairi, you heard the boss. We have to get up or he'll kick our sorry asses from here to Disney Castle." Smirking aloofly, the keyblade wielder rose to his feet, Kairi following his movement soon after. Once the group were all on their feet, Riku nodded, almost like he was satisfied. "Eh, you guys could've done that more smoothly and faster, but who could complain. Your all so lazy, you don't move around much. I can't blame you. You guys are just...ah, out of practise."

"Shut it, Riku," Kairi laughed as she tugged a strand of his hair.

"What miss redhead said. Your such a prissy know-it-all. Plus, your one to talk." Rolling his eyes, the cerulean-eyed chosen one nudged Riku in the ribs, a tad bit rough. "Care for a spar? And not with the dumb wooden swords like we used to. I frown upon it when I look back on it. How could that have been fun? We should definitely just go at it with your Way To Dawn and with my Kingdom Key!"

"Sounds like-" Riku began, but was interrupted by a scoff from Kairi.

"Hell no. What am I going to do? Sit here like a numbskull, drooling idly as I watch you two spar with keys? Nuh-uh." Folding her arms across her chest in a decisive way, she earned an exasperated sigh from Sora.

"Come o-o-on, Kairi! It will only take a few moments! Thats all I need to kick Riku's sorry behind."

"What are you talking about, Mr Cocky? Who says you can defeat me? I've always kicked _your _sorry behind, if you look back into the past." Smiling smugly, Riku called his Way To Dawn, twirling it subtly.

"Yeah, well, I've improved much since that time we three were separated, and you know it. Or..." Sora began slowly, raising an eyebrow, "you just won't _admit _it, because you _know _it's true." Riku had to cough at that, and not without a touch of arrogance to it, either.

"Psssh. Stop pulling my leg," the teen drawled, gazing boredly at the brunette.

"How about you two just get it done and over with," Kairi gave in relunctantly, putting her hand to her forehead as she heaved out a defeated moan. Those two could be so hard-headed and stubborn sometimes. Damn, she just hated having to be indulgent.

"Thats great! Now we can actually start a man's spar! Thanks a ton, Kairi!" Sora roared jubilantly, pumping a hand up in triumph. Riku barely managed to surpress a snicker at his friend's reaction to Kairi's comment, or the way Kairi sniffed, as if she couldn't believe that she had just said what she had said. "Fine. But I won't play it easy on you, Sora."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that tons upon tons of times." Feeling confident, the brunette had his Kingdom Key in hand swiftly, practically bouncing from foot to foot in bottled up excitement. "Come at me, Riku! Show me what you got."

"Definitely," Riku replied solemnly, raising Way To Dawn into its usual offensive position. Sora copied him, but had his own keyblade into its own familiar stance; at his side. Just as the two stepped forward to confront each other, exhilaration pumped up to the extreme, an ear-splitting screech, like something grating on stone, filled the air. The sudden, shocking noise startled the birds that had settled onto the fronds of the paopu trees, sending them squawking indignantly and flapping away angrily. Nevertheless, the three friends almost acted the same way, but not quite. Kairi let out a tiny squeak of surprise, clamping her hands to her ears in an effort to silence the noise. Riku and Sora pretty much did the same, jumping up slightly, only to drop their keyblades and mirror Kairi's gesture.

"What the hell is that noise!" Riku cried out, teeth gritted together as the screeching noise continued relentlessly.

"Why don't you ask the thing thats making the horrible noise!" the redhead wailed, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to maintain calm composure and yell at the top of her lungs at the same time.

"God, do I wish I knew what was making it," Sora replied loudly, glancing around him to find the source. Blinking, he finally realized that the sound had ceased, and slowly unplugged his ears warily. His friends did the same, staring around them in a sort of awestruck wonder.

"H-Hey, look over there, guys!" Kairi shouted, pointing a quivering finger to something in the distance. "What... What _is _that thing?"

Sora and Riku followed her trembling finger, gasping aloud in awe. Not too far off, a shimmering, pure white disc lay swirling near the water's edge, its appearance befuddling the three teens.

"Maybe we should go and investigate...?" Sora mildly spoke up after a minute of silence stretched on. Riku automatically shook his head 'no' in a vigorous manner, the brunette responding with a glower meant to kill. "Why not? It's something worth the investigation! Who knows? An adventure might come out of it!"

"Seriously, Sora, do we know what we could face by even being near that alien thing?" Riku snapped. Just as it looked like they would both grow fangs and leap at each other in a fury, Kairi stepped in, placing a hand on each of their chests to indicate backing off. Well, they _were_ advancing on each other.

"How about you both don't kill each other in the process? Sounds like a good plan, no?" Kairi said calmly, staring them in the eye one by one until they finally backed off, the both smoldering and glaring daggers at the sandy beach before them. "I propose we go check it out. Not too close, mind you," the redhead added quickly, as Sora's expression beamed and Riku's became more sour by the word.

"Fine. But I don't have to like it one bit," Riku spat, sniffing contemptuously. The brunette only dipped his head in thanks to Kairi, and rolled his shoulders in preparation.

"Well... What're we waiting for, you two? I'm positive that that thing won't be there forever. We only have a limited amount of time to inspect it! But first..." The brunette turned tail, and before Kairi could shout after him, he yelled over his shoulder, "I'm just going to get Donald and Goofy! I'm sure they want to check it out, too!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in heaven's name is this place?" Xemnas muttered, being the only one of the Organization to be awake. As he mulled over his thoughts, gloved hand on his chin, the rest of his members slept contently. Which he found weirder than weird. Weren't they all... Dead? Including himself? However, this place seemed way out of the ordinary, and the Superior had a sneaking suspicion that their feelings and emotions were...back...? No. He was sure of it. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over to his side as the nearest member, Saix, began to stir, eventually getting up to his knees to rub his head wearily.

"I feel as if someone threw a boulder at my head..." the Luna Diviner muttered to himself, unaware that Xemnas was also awake.

"I felt the same way, VII, so relax. And don't look like that," the amber-eyed Nobody commented as Saix gazed at him in utter confusion, suddenly becoming aware to his newfound surroundings. "Wh-What is this place?"

"I don't know. Very isolated... But nevermind that. Shake the sleep off, and get to waking up the others. It's a command, Saix, obey it," Xemnas added as the scarred member quirked an eyebrow questioningly, almost ready to refuse. Seeming to think better of it, he only shrugged, getting up to his feet the precise moment that the Superior did. Heading off in opposite directions, Saix went up to the slumbering Xigbar, prodding the eye-patched Nobody with a foot. "Wake up, one-eye."

"Ungh, wha...?" Unsteadily getting to his feet, the Freeshooter blinked at Saix, squinting his eye. "Aren't you dead?"

"Weren't you supposed to be dead too, nitwit?" Saix replied coldly, wheeling around. "Help the Superior and I wake the others, Xigbar," Saix threw over his shoulder as he advanced to Demyx next. II only sighed heavily before turning to Marluxia.

The Superior had already woken up Zexion, Luxord, and Lexaeus, while Saix had Demyx, Axel, and Xaldin awakened. They were together in a confused group, and in unision looked up to see Xigbar herding Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen towards them. "Sorry, Larxene was being a total prick."

"Your the one who is the prick," Larxene spat at Xigbar, probably mad that the Freeshooter had awakened her. Xigbar only shot her a glare, but quickly looked over to the Superior. "So... Anything you have to say?"

"Yeah, like why we're in a strange, foreign place?" Axel spoke up tiredly, rubbing an eye as if wanting to just lie down and curl up in sleep.

"I-I don't like this place one bit. It's almost like it was...burnt completely, and..." Demyx trailed off as Lexaeus gave him a look of silence.

"Shush, IX. Let the Superior speak." As soon as the Silent Hero finished speaking, all eyes turned to Xemnas expectantly.

"For one, Axel, I do not know the answer to your well deserving question. If I could, I would answer, but I am just as befuddled as any of you to wake up in a strange place." The Flurry of Dancing Flames looked crushed and disappointed, muttering something uncomprehendable, and the other members began to converse among themselves in hushed whispers. Xemnas held a hand up to quiet them, and when they fell silent, he began again. "However, I am well aware that we have our...feelings...back." Immediately, most of the members eyes widened in disbelief, Vexen and Zexion glancing at each other with a look that said, 'maybe'.

"Thats highly inprobable!" Luxord spoke up, mutters of agreement coming from Xaldin and Marluxia.

"Well, don't you feel different in anyway possible? I know I do," the Chilly Academic spoke softly, shutting up Luxord, who was about to protest.

"Well, I think it's all hogwash! Just hocus-pocus. I don't feel any different," Larxene hissed harshly, earning a small chuckle from Axel. "Why are you laughing, pyro?"

"Oh, only that your always heartless. Of course it wouldn't feel any different," Axel replied casually, the rest of the Organization sniggering in agreement. Larxene huffed with forced dignity, turning her back to her comrades with an air of 'I hate you all'.

"Enough, all of you," Xemnas finally commanded, silencing everyone once again. "This is not the time to squabble amongst ourselves. We'll need each other in order to survive."

"And why would you even suggest, 'in order to survive', Superior?" Marluxia interrupted boldly, arms crossed.

"We don't have any clue what could dwell in this place. Isn't it that obvious?" the amber-eyed Nobody said in a whisper.

To back him up, Lexaeus replied steadily, "Not to mention, I have a bad feeling in my gut about this place. It should definitely _not _be trusted one bit."

"Thank you, V." Xemnas gave him a curteous nod, before opening his mouth to speak again. But as he began to talk, the same screeching noise that had startled the gang in Destiny Island commenced, drowning Xemnas's words and forcing all the members to plug their ears from the sound that could deafen them.

"Okay, n-not cool!" the Melodious Nocturne gasped loudly, eyes half-shut.

"For once, I agree with mullet-boy!" the redhead of the Organization shouted, trying his best not to look shocked at the sudden, deafening grating sound.

"Settle! Calm yourselves!" As Xemnas yelled these words, the noise had stopped completely, leaving the large group confused and bewildered.

"What in tarnation...!" Xigbar half shouted, half mumbled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, II," Vexen grumbled, Zexion standing by his side with a blank face. He still hadn't spoken for awhile, and didn't plan to anytime soon. There was nothing worth talking about; why should he waste his breath with meager talk of inferior fear?

"Well, we may not know whats going on, but I _know_ what I see," Marluxia proclaimed, poking a finger in the direction of a swirling white disc that was laid upon the ground.

"That wasn't there before." Xemnas seemed intrigued more than frightened, and the Graceful Assassin already looked wary, scythe out.

"O-o-okay, who cares to check it out first? How about you, Larxene? It's okay if that thing is a trap and swallows _you_ up instead of any of us," Xaldin suggested, with a hint of mockery. The Savage Nymph only sniffed, rolling her eyes. "Not on your life, Lancer."

"Well, all of you, don't get too near the thing. For all we know," Xemnas directed this at III, "it could be a trap, or something worse. Be on your guard. Though, we may not need weapons, XI." Giving Marluxia a meaningful glance, he stalked up to the disc, inspecting it with interest from a reasonable distance. The members of his Organization trudged after him, muttering to themselves as they preceded as slow as possible towards the Superior, who was only about three feet away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bet this story isn't all that good, and that any of you have read much better ones. Anyway, give me any of your constructive critizism in a review to help me make it better.


	2. Forsis, The Forgotten Oasis

"Gawrsh, Sora, what could it be?" Goofy asked, blinking his eyes. Donald scratched the back of his head, just as confused as Goofy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were.

"So, you said it just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Thats what he said, Donald," Riku said crossly, standing a foot away from the four huddled together near the white disc. "Are you guys sure you should be that close to the thing?"

"Why? You scared for us, Riku?" Kairi suggested.

"No. Not at all."

Sora looked over at Riku, smiling brightly. "Your a bad liar."

"Yeah, he's right-o, Riku. You couldn' lie on yer life." The clumsy dog nodded in agreement with Sora's statement, soon followed by Donald.

"I'm taking a closer look at it," Sora finally commented as silence stretched on for what seemed like a decade, crouching low to stare closely to the disc in front of him. Kairi shifted her weight uncomfortably, crouching by Sora herself.

"Sora, are you sure you should be so close to it?" she asked with a wary, side-long glance to the white...thing, not seeming to deem it trustworthy. Donald leaned over expectantly, while Goofy also crouched down on the brunette's other side.

"I have to admit, Kairi's right. At least _some_one is listening to me for once," the silver-haired teen grumbled out loud, though taking two hesitant steps forward to peek over Sora's head. "Wait, what're you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." the brunette replied slowly, snatching his hand back hurriedly. It was just so tempting... He desperately wanted to touch it, see if it had an essence, or even a touch to it.

"Sora, this isn't a good idea. You shouldn't touch it," Donald said thoughtfully, eyeing it askance. "It's so out of the ordinary, it's freaky."

"Donald's right, Sora. Gawrsh, it could be dangerous!"

"Come on, Sora, listen to your friends. Please?" Kairi pleaded, biting her lip. "What if it _is_ dangerous?"

"Aw, you c'mon, guys. It doesn't look dangerous, so how could it be? It's harmless!" the chosen one argued, not ready to give in so easily.

"Quicksand doesn't look threatning at all, but it sure is extremely dangerous if you step onto it," Riku growled, huffing with exhaustion. "Just leave it be, and lets get back to our normal, everyday lives."

"But Riku! Thats just it! It's boring here; there's never anything to do!" The brunette seemed to insist on investigating it, and wouldn't budge.

"Oh, I know that look," Donald said. "He's getting stubborn now."

"Yeppers. We won' be able to budge 'im," Goofy added.

"Oh, I'll make him," Riku practically growled, preparing to grab Sora by the scruff. The brunette only placed a finger hovering over the edge of the white disc, glaring at Riku.

"I will touch it. Come closer, I dare you."

"Your asking for it, punk."

"Guys, seriously, this isn't the time for arguments! Just-don't-touch-it," Kairi added to Sora. The brunette merely shrugged, not even glancing at the redhead.

"Now hostility has been sent to play," Donald muttered, crossing his arms, but immediately flapping them with a squawk as Sora placed his finger on top of it.

"Why'd you touch it!" Riku yelled, yanking at his hair with a hand.

"Nothing happened! Look, it's completely safe!" Sora protested, getting to his feet with a harrumph. "And we're okay! No harm done!"

"Maybe he's right. Maybe it _is _harmless," Goofy whispered tentatively, wringing his hands as he swung his head side-to-side to look at the expression on Sora and Riku's face.

"I dunno..." Donald began as Kairi got to her feet. "What if Sora triggered something, and whatever is going to happen hasn't just... Sprung yet?"

"Donald may actually be right..." the blue-eyed redhead trailed off with a yelp as a blinding white flash came to existence, forcing the group to shut their eyes against its flaring light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Superior, how long are you going to stare at that thing as if your expecting something incredible to happen?" Saix ventured, sitting on the hard, red-burnt earth, hand placed on his tilted head. The other members were in small groups to talk to each other not too far off, leaving Larxene and Saix by themselves to watch Xemnas watch the disc.

"Pfft. This is boooring. Can't we look for a way out of this wasteland?" the fierce blonde snapped, not caring if she spoke rudely to even her Superior.

"Stuff a sock in it, Larxene. No need to get rude to the leader of the Organization," Saix growled, glowering at her with a scowl.

"Listen to Saix for once, Larxene. Anyway, I'm only going to continue inspecting it for a moment or so." Xemnas barely glanced up, not caring himself if she _was _talking smart-mouthed.

"But that's just it. We can't tell the damn time here! A day or more could have passed while you stood there looking at that...that _thing!_" Narrowing her eyes, Larxene looked away with a curse.

"She does have a point there, Superior. I think it's been a day or two at the most, and yet, it's always been as bright as day out here. And that..."

"Freaks you out? Heh, means you can't go Berserker on us. Isn't that a good thing? There's no shelter here for miles, it seems; we'd all be mincemeat if you went all insane and killed us off," Larxene butted in. Saix hissed at her angrily, not too happy at her with intervening in his speech.

Xemnas finally lifted his head enough to squint his eyes at Larxene, then half nodded. "She's right, VII. If there was moonlight, we'd be killed off sooner or later by you; or you would be the one dead. There is no shelter, so therefore, I think we're pretty lucky." By the time he had finished, the rest of the Organization had come back, looking tired and weary.

"Would I give to have a bed and just, well, sleep!" Xigbar protested, Axel murmering agreement.

"How 'bout shut up! We're all tired!" Demyx snapped, actually having Axel and Xigbar back a few steps away. They all seemed to figure that lack of sleep had affected them all, especially Demyx, who wasn't usually so sharp-tongued, violent, or ill-tempered; those were mostly Larxene's traits.

"Well, there is a shred of truth to Demyx's statement. We are all tired, with this lack of sleep and all," Vexen heaved exhaustedly, the Melodious Nocturne nodding his thanks.

"We can't sleep. Who knows what creatures dwell here?" Xemnas proclaimed, having the Organization members eye each other with uncertainty.

"How do you even know that there are even any creatures here? What thing in it's right mind would want to live here? It's way too hot, with the sun always up and never going down! The only friggin' member here who can stand this heat is Axel!" Luxord called out resentfully. The other members seemed to agree with the Gambler. Axel nodded absent-mindedly, while Vexen cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of his cloak.

"That may be, but I have it worst off than all of you. I should be the one complaining, and not any single one of you." The Academic's voice was bitter, and any challenges to his truthful comment were left unsaid.

"Don't be so foolish!" Xemnas snapped, his patience hanging by a thread. Everyone stared in startlement at the Superior's sudden rough tone, and kept silent as he took a deep breathe to calm himself and continue on. "As I was saying, who knows what lives here! Because we haven't seen any sign of life, doesn't mean that there isn't anything here that has adapted to this harsh, cruel weather." His words seemed to hold meaning, for not even Zexion or Vexen objected to it.

"O-Okay, maybe you are-" Marluxia was cut off as a flash of white light erupted from nowhere, temporarily blinding all the members of the Organization. As they rubbed their eyes with grunts of surprise, the gang with Goofy and Donald lay just where the swirling, pure white disc was only moments ago, the small group a tangled mess.

"Ger'roff me, Goofy!" Donald squawked with frustration, heaving the clumsy dog off. As the magician stood up and brushed himself off, he realized eventually that the Organization members were there, all of them regaining their sight and gawking at the five in front of them.

"Uh, Sora..." Goofy nudged the dazed brunette, "I hate to bug you in yer daze, but, look at the company we have..."

Sora responded as quickly as he could in his state, managing to focus his eyes and gawk right back at the Organizationa and the place they had been swept into by turn of fate. Gulping slightly, he nudged Kairi and Riku, who stirred after another prod in their side.

"Argh. What..." The oldest teen stopped in his tracks, glaring at the Organization before him. "Why the hell are _they_ here!"

"We could ask the same of you!" Marluxia snapped, taking a step forward with his scythe in hand, again. Riku scrambled to his feet with Way To Dawn in a clenched fist, as Kairi followed his action. She crept behind Sora, running her gaze over some of the hostile gazes of the Organization.

"Marluxia! Hold it!" Xemnas ordered, VI having no choice but to obey. Before the Superior had a chance to confront the five and talk to them, an explosion of resentment came from some of the members.

"Where'd they come from?"

"We should kill them now!"

"Silence!" Xemnas roared, glaring at his Organization to keep quiet. "We could use their help."

"'Who knows, an adventure might come out of it' he says," Riku spat contemptuously, directing it to Sora sarcastically as he repeated Sora's older words. "What an adventure! Why should we help them!"

"Riku..." Kairi started hesitantly.

"Lets just listen to what he has-" Sora also began, but cut off as Lexaeus stepped forward.

"Use their help? How so, Superior? We can help ourselves. There is no need to drag these brats along."

Donald puffed up with indignation; Goofy slid his gaze over to the ash-covered ground; Kairi looked abashed at being called 'brats'; Sora only blinked, but Riku, out of them all, had the most ticked off expression. "My thoughts exactly! Dragging all twelve of you along would only slow us down!"

"Yeah!" Donald screeched, apparently at the ready to agree with Riku.

"Riku, can't you tell we're clearly outnumbered!" Sora whispered in his friend's ear. "They could kill us with their eyes closed. You don't expect that the five of us could take on twelve of the Organization, do you?"

"Maybe I do..." Riku hissed under his breath to Sora, glaring at the members who only returned his glare.

"Just listen to reason. All of you," Xemnas interrupted Sora and Riku's whispering, also directing the last bit to his fellow members. "We might benefit by working with each other - getting out of this world, alive."

"You must be nuts," Donald retorted, receiving a nudge from Goofy.

"Cool it, Donald," Kairi whispered towards the infuriating duck, returning her scared gaze to everyone else.

"What Donald-" Riku began, only to be cut off by a rough poke in the ribs.

"Let me do the talking, guys. I'm the one who got us into this mess; let me get us out of it." He turned his stare over his friends until one by one they nodded. Riku took the longest, but evenutally, he relunctantly gave his own small nod. Letting out a sigh of utter relief, the brunette turned back to Xemnas. "Go on."

Nodding to Sora respectfully, Xemnas replied hurriedly before any of his members could speak out. "Well, we might need each other's help to get out of here alive, as I said before being so rudely interrupted." He paused to run his gaze over the few of the members who had spoken, which included Larxene, Lexaeus, and Xaldin. However, he didn't exclude Riku, only gave him the briefest of looks so he could continue. "We want to get out of this place, but we have no idea how or what this place is-"

"I know." All optics turned to Zexion in surprise as the Schemer finally spoke up after a whole bunch of hours not saying a word to anyone.

"What do ya mean you know? Why didn't you say anything before!" Demyx cried, ruffling his hair angrily.

"Shut your flap, Melodious Nocturne." Vexen scowled at the dirty blonde-haired musician, shaking his head. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Well? What is this place then, VI?" Xemnas asked coolly, frustrated himself that he hadn't said anything. "Why haven't you spoken about this before...?"

"Maybe he was just laughing at you all while you guys were all dumbfounded," Riku muttered under his breath, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi shaking their heads ruefully while Sora punched him in the shoulder with a hiss of, 'Riku, shut up!'

"Isn't it simple enough? I've never spoken the whole time we were here because there was nothing worth talking about..." some of the Organization threw Zexion resentful glances and harsh protests as he spoke, "...and none of you asked me what this place was."

"Thats idiotic!" spat Larxene, Marluxia's left eye twitching in what seemed like silent agreement.

"I totally agree! I could kick your ass from here to Kingdom Hearts!" growled the Luna Diviner, gloved hands being wrung as if itching to get his hands on Zexion's throat.

"All of you be quiet or I'll help you to!" Xemnas snapped, hushing the Organization as quickly as they had outraged. The gang only kept quiet, hoping that they would still be ignored and they could slip away without notice.

Zexion didn't look bothered at all the hisses of contempt from his fellow members, only took it stride by stride. "Well? Are you guys done spitting and snarling so that I can actually tell you what I know?" No one objected, but there was alot of glares and narrowed eyes, which the Schemer wasn't stupid enough to not notice. "Anyway, what I mostly know is that this place is known as Forsis."

"Forsis? What kind of name is that?" Xaldin intervened, Luxord tapping his arm as he crossed them across his chest.

"It's practically the short form of, or means, 'The Forgotten Oasis'," Zexion explained casually, shrugging. "As the name suggests, it used to be some kind of large oasis, but the balance of life here was somehow disturbed-" he spread he arms to indicate around him "-and that is why it looks the way it does."

"That still doesn't explain _how _the balance of life was disturbed," Axel spoke up thoughtfully.

"Or how or why the white disc came from nowhere," Sora chipped in, causing Riku to glower at the brunette. The chosen one only glanced back briefly before turning back to the Organization, licking his lips nervously as he noticed that they were all looking at him, most of their expressions' like they had just remembered they were there. Kairi obviously feel the same way, for he felt her squeeze his hand to try to reassure him and herself.

"Well, I don't really know how it came to be this way; there's a limit to what I know," Zexion began again after silence remained for awhile, "but I do know why those swirling discs we found appeared where they did.

"They appear once in every seven hundred years, in this world of the dead, somewhere in the Forsis randomly-" everyone looked horrfyingly shocked at him "-and just as randomly in a world of the living. Where they turn up is never known, and absolutely no one can pinpoint it, exactly. To what dwells here," the Schemer looked about, frowning in a train of thought, "I have no clue. What could live here is just as a mystery to me as it is to you." When he finished, immediately the rest of the Organization turned to Xemnas, most of them looking desperate.

"Now what, Superior? What do you propose we do?" Demyx asked worriedly, his old, cowardly self again.

"Hey, it's okay, Demyx. We'll get out of this," the Freeshooter responded to the Melodious Nocturne's worried tone with a pat on the shoulder.

"Hopefully," Vexen muttered out loud, not helping Demyx one bit, who shuddered as if cold and began rubbing his arms repeatedly.

"Problems heaped upon problems," Xemnas grumbled, furrowing his brow and rubbing his palms together. He abruptly turned to Sora, startling the gang. "So, are you going to help us out? I think it would be best if we traveled with as much people as possible."

"Is there another option?" Sora replied smartly, wrinkling his nose.

"How's that going to help us? We don't even know this place or where _or _how we can get out." Saix was pretty disgruntled, by one look of him, as did many others of the members.

"There should be one place in this world where we can find..." Zexion screwed up his face, stopping in mid-sentence. It definitely wasn't because of all the eyes that turned to him so suddenly, but... "Crap, I can't remember. This is pathetic."

"And to think we could have found a solution to one of many problems," Kairi sighed. Donald and Goofy drooped their shoulders, Sora mirroring them. Riku coughed, not happy with the comment.

"Don't you have it written in your book, Zexion?" Vexen asked hopefully, peering over to him expectantly.

"No. No I don't. I remember everything I've written in the Marriage Book," the Schemer answered promptly, automatically receiving groans which probably meant dashed hopes.

"That helps a whole lot," Riku growled. Sora let out a rush of air, wondering how on earth his friend had gotten so irritable. "What crawled up yourass and died?"

"Shut the hell up. It's your fault you got us into this mess," the teen snarled, whirling around to stalk over to a twisted, ragged tree, where he leaned against it with a furious look at Sora. The brunette was shocked, mouth working furtively as he thought up something to say back. Kairi mournfully gave Sora a quick glance before trudging after Riku slowly, muttering something.

"Don' mind 'im, Sora. He's just still smolderin'," Goofy said, trying to help Sora out.

"Yeah, give him some time," Donald added with a sorry look for his brunette friend.

"But he's right," Sora mumbled, feeling downcast and crestfallen at how his closest friend had snapped at him with such ferocity and truth that it hurt. "It is my fault we ended up here."

"This is no time to feel sorry for ourselves." Xemnas walked up to the three, raising both eyebrows at Riku as he stopped in front of Sora. "Right now, we need-" Just as the Superior was speaking, a baleful wail rose from somewhere in the south, quieting everyone for a moment before the Organization rushed over to Sora, Goofy, Donald, and their Superior.

"What the... What the hell was that sound!" Axel stammered as another wail, or more of a roar, now, came closer from the same direction.

"It sure sounds hungry," Larxene added, not helping in the least, more so worrying everyone worse than before.

"And that bad-gut feeling is back, not to mention." Lexaeus tried his best to look calm, unfortunately only managing a stiff-faced, fretful expression.

"Anyone care to fill us in on that sound?" Kairi asked breathlessly, eyes wide-eyed with fear as she rushed over, Riku close behind with Way To Dawn in hand and a wary, cautious face scanning the south for the thing that made the frightning wail. Again that wail came, unnervingly closer than ever before. By now, everyone other than Xemnas was in a panic, even composed and mature Zexion.

"This is no time to panic!" Xemnas called, getting everyone to be silent. "Draw your weapons and be at the ready. We won't let that..._creature_, get the better of us and have the element of surprise." Immediately everyone obeyed, even the gang, who drew their weapons, including Kairi. Once everyone readily had their weapons in their familiar poses and positions, they waited patiently and nervously for the sound of the approaching thing; but not another noise or roar sounded.

"I think it might've left..." Sora voiced his unhopeful thought aloud, some of the others nodding their heads halfheartedly, not believing it. Another whole five minutes passed and nothing came, not a sound erupting. The shuffling of feet ended the silence, and eventually Xaldin spoke, "Possibly it has gone."

"Don't be idiotic, Lancer. Why would it give up so easily?" Vexen snapped, completely vexed. Zexion nodded his agreement, even Riku.

"We'd just better hope that it wasn't traveling in a pack. Like we need more than one monster to deal with," Marluxia grumbled, still in a grouchy mood, his fingers running over the blade of his pink scythe repetitively, always showing that he was either nervous or impatient.

"Er, guys, I'd hate to spoil the moment, but, I think I saw something move over there..." Demyx gulped, keeping his sentence unfinished as he pointed a shaking finger over to the direction of a low, barren and sloping hill. Swiftly, all optics were fixed on the hill, eyes filled with muffled fear. When nothing stirred, Axel growled, fed-up.

"Nice, Demyx. Frightened everyone for no explicable reason."

"N-No, seriously, I'm sure I saw something!" IX cried desperately, gripping his Sitar white-knuckle hard, as if afraid his only weapon of defense would disappear right before his eyes.

"We all know what vivid imagination you have," Zexion drawled, actually speaking for once, even though it wasn't a worthy subject.

"We must take into account the wailing noise we heard. Demyx could've seen something; we should not dismiss it as imagination, as it could be the last thing we do." Xemnas was right, after all. They all knew that the dirty blonde-haired Nobody could and would exaggerate things, but now was not the time for that. But movement near the hill that Demyx had pointed out snapped the Superior out of his train of thought, and Sora gasped out loud. "What is _that?_"

Indeed, what was it? A shape had emerged from behind the low sloping hill, and soon it wasn't as vague and could be made out. It had a disturbing, lizardlike appearance, but ultimately distorted so that it looked more alienlike than anything else. Sharp spikes protruded down the length of its spine, its extremely long tail ending in a wicked curve. Gleaming fangs slid from out of its upper jaw, razor-sharp and glittering in the blazing glare of the sun. The..._thing_...was mostly a raven-black, glowing red pupils taking place of its optics. Two horns curved upward on its head, and the creature's claws looked strong enough to bend steal, not to mention that its hind and forelegs were lean and muscular, noting that it was a fast runner.

"Never seen anything like that in my lifetime," muttered a bewildered Chilly Academic, keenly interested but fright outweighing it.

"Looks especially made to kill," Kairi whispered, Larxene, close by, slowly nodding her head, but never taking her eyes off the lizard-thing. Even she seemed lost for words; for once.

"Think he likes duck?" Donald gulped, gripping his staff. Though he might have been frightened, he wasn't going down without taking that thing down, with or without him. However, Goofy was trembling, inching inch by inch towards Donald, crouched slightly and practically hiding behind his shield.

"Think it has noticed us?" Sora voiced everyones' thoughts, but no one made an effort to reply, afraid that the creature _would_ notice them.

"What are we afraid of? There's seventeen of us, and only one of it!" whispered Xigbar confidently, attempting to incourage everyone near him.

"Yeah... Yeah, one-eye just might be right," the Luna Diviner spoke quietly, thoughtful. "We could take it down."

"You spoke way too soon," Lexaeus growled, two more of the same creatures slipping from behind that cursed hill to join the first one that they had seen.

"Just great!" Riku groaned angrily, shooting Sora a glare. "Like I said, all your fault."

"Stop acting so hostile for once! We need to work together," the brunette hissed urgently, but froze as one of the lizard's gaze fixed onto his. It seemed that time itself froze for the moment that Sora gazed back at it, and the others seemed to notice it too, for they held their breathe, awaiting action as an excuse to make a move. In what seemed like forever, the creature finally snarled, tossing back its head to let out a roar that sounded something like triumph. The two other beasts whipped their heads in the groups direction, jaws parting into a growl.

"Get ready! And be careful!" Xemnas shouted, knowing it was no use to be quiet now, as the lizard's had already noticed their presence. "Keep close together. I can't guarantee that someone won't die, but we can still put up a fight." This didn't seem to improve anyone's mood, but it seemed to inflame them. But Axel was the only one that wasn't affected by fatigue by the never-ending heat from the sun, and Vexen was worst off. Not to mention that Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were already tired because of the heat, even thought they had arrived not too long ago.

One of the creatures sprang forward nimbly, scattering the Organization and the gang into three neat groups. Right after, the two others followed what seemed to be the leader's action, hissing and spitting. Confronting the creature face to face was more scary than seeing it from far-off. Shuddering at the sight of those red pupils, Sora leapt back just as a claw swiped for his head, landing roughly on his feet and almost falling over.

"These things are fast!" Marluxia grunted as he confronted another, Larxene, Xigbar, and Xemnas helping out the Graceful Assassin, lunging forward to back it off. Lexaeus, Kairi, Donald, Demyx, Saix, and Xaldin held off the other, while Sora was with Axel, Goofy, Vexen, Zexion, Riku, annd Luxord, already having problems with the one they had to fend off.

"Woah!" Thrown off-balance by the gale that was created when the lizardlike creature whipped its tail at him, Sora's eyes widened as it leapt ontop of him, pinning him effortlessly to the ground. Struggling didn't seem to work, and all the brunette could do was look up into the monster's eyes, sweat trickling down the side of his face. Frightened, he moaned as it parted its jaws, showing off rows of sharp teeth and the two fangs that were clearly made to cut.

"Don't just stand there gawking, help!" Sora cried out desperately, removing his gaze from the creature's to stare at the others with him. They were rooted to the spot, so it seemed, eyes wide. Uncomfortable under the creature's bulk, Sora wrinkled his nose against the rank smell that came from its mouth in waves. "Get some mints for Pete's Sake!" Closing his eyes as it prepared for a killing bite, he suddenly felt the creature's immense weight lift, and he opened his eyes by a slit to see that it was gone. Confused, he got up to his feet, warily at first, before seeing Riku wrestling with the beast that was on him only moments before.

Shivering as he recalled those rows of teeth, the brunette called to Riku. "Thanks, and be careful!"

"Already gotten that taken care of," he heard the silver-haired teen mutter, grunting with effort as he heaved the monster onto its side. Axel seemed to return back to normal, snapping out of his shocked reverie to leap to Riku's aid. As the oldest teen of the gang held it down, the pyro swiftly lodged a chakram into its throat, a gurgling noise coming from it before it went limp. Wiping his brow, Sora turned to Goofy, Vexen, Zexion and Luxord. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Petrified, what else?" Luxord answered for the other three, drawing a shuddering breath. "Really sorry." Sora only shrugged, just relieved that the beast hadn't been able to kill him when it could easily have done so. Thank the heavens that Riku got it off him when he did. He noticed that Xemnas's group had finished off their creature, five kunai's sticking from its side and Marluxia's scythe stuck in its forehead. Though, Lexaeus, Kairi, Donald, Demyx, and Xaldin were crowded around someone, the other creature laid in a heap beside them. Then it hit him; they must be around Saix! Glancing at Goofy, Riku, and the three Organization members, he made a small gesture to make them follow him as he sped over to Kairi's group.

Xemnas and the others were already heading towards them, looking grim as they expected the worse. "What happened?" the Superior called out, in no doubt worried for his members.

Lexaeus was the first to look up, more stiff than usual. "It's Saix, Superior," he began with a hint of sorrow. "That one beast we ended up fighting managed to get its jaws into Saix's shoulder, and...well...he's not doing good at all."

"I think they had a venom secretion in their fangs," Xaldin replied also, eyes sliding over to the barren earth. "He's still alive, of course, but since we don't have the proper materials, or any experiance with these creatures or their poison..." He trailed off, not having the heart to finish. Everyone could tell the rest, wearisome optics flickering to meet one another's sadly. Kairi turned to Sora and Riku, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"I know they were our enemies, but... I can't help it." As she sniffled and wiped away a tear, Sora dipped his head in understanding. "It's okay, Kairi. Not your fault..."

The Superior had everyone back off a few meters so he could crouch beside Saix, who was laid on his back, breathing coming in shallow gasps and eyes squeezed shut. He seemed paler than usual, his X-shaped scar standing out. The bite on his shoulder was still bleeding freely, but not as much as it had before. Xemnas fixed his amber optics on the Luna Diviner a little while longer, but then sighed sorrowfully and stood up to his full height.

"W-Well?" Xigbar stuttered. "Is he going to make it?"

"Isn't it obvious, twit? Does that scar make you stupider than not?" Larxene retorted. "Look at his condition. Of course he's not going to make it."

"It was only a harmless question..."

"Sadly, Larxene is right, Xigbar. He is definitely not going to make it." The Superior looked over at Saix once more, who looked like he was barely even breathing, now. "We just have to continue on, for our sake and his." As he finished his words, every Organization member, including the gang, bowed their heads to the blue-haired Nobody. Finally, after moments of silence, Xemnas finally announced, "We should get some desperately needed sleep. I'll stand guard. Sleep well, for we'll all need it."


	3. More Problems?

So much for going to sleep. No one managed to get a blink of the well needed sleep, being too lugubrious and scared. Saix's body had faded away during the many hours that passed, Xemnas's eyes fixed to the spot as he stood near one of the few jagged trees around the Forsis. Axel and Vexen sat leaning against a large boulder that jutted out from the ground, conversing in low tones. Some found it funny, for they would think the two would be hostile towards one another; Axel_ had _killed the chilly scientist. The rest of the Organization sat or lay in a huddled group, talking to each other lowly, eyes darting around to catch sight of another of the creatures that they had encountered not long ago, a creature that had managed to take a member's life with only one bite, even with six people helping to fight it.

And the gang? Only some ways off from the distressed Organization. Not that they too weren't distressed. Sora ran his gaze over the Organization as Kairi leaned against him groggily, wanting to sleep but clearly still frightened by the ordeal. Donald and Goofy, sitting side-by-side near the brunette, looked around often, Donald's eyes narrowed in concentration and Goofy always staring at Sora worriedly. Riku insisted on standing up, saying that he would be no use if he laid down and slept while more beasts could have attacked.

Wanting to say something, the brunette looked up at Riku, clearing his throat to get the other teen's attention.

Turning around to look at his friend, he finally responded after staring at the brunette with a calculating expression. "What?"

"I... I was just wondering why you saved me, and..." Sora trailed off lamely, lowering his head shamefully.

"Why, you thought that because I was frustrated at you for getting us into this mess, I wouldn't save my friend from death, which was staring at you straight in the face?" Riku pressed, scrutinizing Sora. "I have to admit, the moment I stood there, I thought about it: 'He did bring us here; he was asking for it.'" Shrugging, he kicked some ash from the ground. "I'm not so selfish and vengeful that I would let my best friend die before my eyes. How could you think that?"

Sora just could not bear to meet his friend's eyes, knowing with a sinking feeling that he _had_ thought that Riku wouldn't have helped him because he had brought them here. "I'm really sorry, Riku. I didn't mean to think that." Kairi lifted her head for a moment to look over Sora, noting that he looked ashamed.

"No one is perfect, Sora, don't be so hard on yourself." Trying her best to be reassuring, she rubbed his shoulder. Sora showed how he was grateful by giving her a small smile, the peaceful exchange being interrupted by a snort from Riku.

"Don't tell me you two forgot all about me already, love birds."

Both Sora and Kairi blushed crimson, turning away from each other sharply. Donald snickered, leaning over to the side to whisper to Goofy.

"Didn't I always say they were perfect for each other?"

"Like a dozen o' times, Donald," Goofy replied with a chuckle.

The five of them immediately looked over to Xemnas, who was stalking up to them and his Organization. Everyone scrambled up to their feet ungracefully, except maybe for Marluxia, of course.

"We should be heading off. If we ever want to get out of this place, we should look for whatever will help us do just that."

"But how will we do that? And even if we did manage it, how many of us will be left alive?" shouted Xaldin.

"Exactly! How much more will die?" Larxene added bitterly, Sora and Riku exchanging glances that seemed to grimly agree.

"How would I know? I can't predict just who will be killed off by whatever Forsis has in store for us," the Superior said defeatedly. He was the Organization's Superior; he just had to think up something to help out his members, including the gang for now.

"May I make a simple suggestion?" Zexion offered, cocking his head to the side like he usually did when making a statement or comment.

"Shoot."

"For one, we can't scatter like startled chickens; which is what we exactly did when those two lizardlike creatures launched themselves at us." The Schemer sternly fixed his grey optics on everyone until one or two of them dropped their gaze or shifted their weight. "That's why those beasts were able to practically herd us. Sure, the rest of us managed to get rid of them without a scratch-" he stopped briefly, rolling his eyes to the slightly greyish sky "-but they were still able to get Saix. This goes to show that the creatures that may be here aren't in the least bit stupid."

When Zexion looked as if he wasn't going to say anything more, Vexen hesitantly cleared his throat. "That's very well, Zexion, and the advice good. But, how can you have any time to think clearly when your scared out of your wit's end?"

"Vexen's right. Those creatures weren't exactly all sunshine and flowers, if you ask me," Marluxia added, backing up the Chilly Academic.

"_However_, Vexen and Marluxia," Xemnas began darkly, "Zexion speaks the truth. Fear is not an option here; not now, not ever. We've just got to remember to keep our wits about us, and stick _together_, not in straggled groups like last time."

"Yeah, but it would actually help a bunch if we knew what animals are here, their weaknesses and strengths, or if their poisonous or not. Among tons of other things, of course," Riku growled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans.

"I've never thought of that," Kairi muttered wide-eyed, side-stepping closer to Sora.

"Gawrsh, that is somethin' to think 'bout." Goofy blinked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw, this sucks," Donald grumpily pouted, crossing his arms sourly.

"Hm, that thought never occured to me. There's food for thought," the Superior murmered, already starting to think about it.

"Maybe we should get going... Y'know..." Sora started, running his tongue over his teeth nervously. "We want to get out of here as quick as possible, or risk losing more of us and running into more creatures."

"Definitely. Superior...?" Lexaeus turned to his leader, quirking an eyebrow. "Shall we start heading out, or shall we wait and regain our strength?"

"It's not hard to tell that none of you were able to get a blink of sleep, and I wouldn't doubt it if you weren't able to right now, either. So, I guess we'll start going, then." Xemnas looked everyone in the eye, before continuing again: "This time stick close together, and don't stray off for any reason except if it's urgent. We will head to the north, the opposite of where the three lizards that jumped us came from."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trek through the rough, burnt earth that was the Forsis proved more difficult than expected; since there was hardly any trees - the few they passed along the way were all twisted and leafless, offering no shelter - the sun which never rose or set bore down on them, quickly sapping the few strength that they had left. After another hour or so of this endless walking, Demyx buckled onto his knees, shaking his head wearily.

"Can't we rest? I can't even walk a foot anymore," the Melodious Nocturne pleaded, his falling stopping everyone in their tracks.

"C'mon, Demyx. We haven't gotten that far yet," Sora sighed, sympthetically eyeing the Nobody.

"Yeah, we should cover as much distance as we are able!" Axel replied chirkily, the only one of the whole, large group that was unaffected by the relentless heat that came in waves from the sun above.

"Your the only one who can say that, as you have no problems in this sweltering heat," Xigbar growled coldly, fixing his one good eye on the pyro angrily. "This is no fair, man. We're practically in your domain, and your the healthiest one here, with not a problem in the world."

"Now, we can't go blaming Axel for having the element of fire," Xemnas stepped in, staring back at the Freeshooter just as coldly. Axel peered around the Superior's shoulder, smirking and enraging the one-eyed Nobody.

"Let me at him," Xigbar snapped, pushing the Superior out of the way, only to be restrained by Marluxia and Xaldin, who both gripped one arm and dragged the furious eye-patched member away from the redhead.

"Wow, this heat has affected us more than I would have thought," Riku voiced out loud, furrowing his brow.

"And not only by affecting our attitudes, either. There is no water," Zexion put in, speaking up for just the fourth time since they were in Forsis. "Therefore meaning..."

"We'll evenutally die of thirst, if not before goddamn monsters," Larxene spat, the heat not helping with her temper in the least.

"We're surely going to have to find some water, won't we?" Kairi muttered sheepishly, eyes straying around as if hoping to spot some.

"Yer right, Kairi. Gosh, we can't survive without water." Goofy yawned tiredly, rubbing both eyes.

"Hey, we still have to eat, too," Donald put in bitterly, rubbing his stomach to emphasive his point.

"Complaining about it won't help," Riku hissed impatiently, Xemnas obviously thinking the same thing.

"All good points. And complaining won't help, as Riku has kindly stated." The Superior's optics flickered to the musician, who was still on his knees with his head bowed. "Get up, IX. We have no time for rest."

"Why don't you just go on without me? I can catch up later..." Demyx replied drowsily, shoulders sagging.

"I'll help him." Lexaeus immediately stepped up to Demyx, hauling him up steadily and supporting the dirty blonde-haired Nobody against his shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind the help either, as I am affected as much as Demyx there; and we're in worst condition then any of you," Vexen pointedly, and groggily, voiced aloud.

"I can help our scientist friend," Marluxia suggested, wanting to help out and feel useful. Once Xemnas nodded his approval, the Graceful Assassin hurried over to Vexen's side, who was starting to sway and looked like he would topple over at any minute.

"Now that that's settled, we can get moving," Xemnas announced, continuing onward. The rest of the Organization, the gang included, followed in suit.


End file.
